


I love it when you're so wet for me

by fi_ctionalbox



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Omega Verse, Rimming, Somnophilia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fi_ctionalbox/pseuds/fi_ctionalbox
Summary: Seungwoo terdiam sejenak, berkonsentrasi mengeringkan kedua kaki Byungchan sambil berjongkok di hadapan lelakinya itu. Sebentar kemudian ia mendongak sambil menjawab, “Kakak kepikiran mau ngelakuin yang kamu suka hari ini. Mumpung rut-nya belum dateng sepenuhnya dan Kakak masih sadar. Mau?”
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Seungwoo menghampiri Byungchan yang sedang terkantuk-kantuk sambil berendam di _bathtub_. Tangannya lembut menyugar helai-helai yang basah di kepala Byungchan. “Hei, udah setengah jam, lho. Udah yuk berendamnya?”

Byungchan mengangkat kepalanya, menyadari kekasihnya mukanya lebih merah daripada biasa. Ditariknya tangan yang tengah mengusap kepalanya dan diraihnya dalam genggaman. “Udah kerasa, ya?”

Seungwoo tersenyum tipis, jujur senyumnya saja sanggup membuat Byungchan merinding. “Masih sadar, sih. Tapi udah kerasa anget. Main yuk?” ujarnya sambil menarik lengan yang lebih muda, membujuknya keluar dari _bathtub_. Tangannya yang bebas meraih handuk yang tersampir di gantungan.

“Mau main apa?” tanya Byungchan dengan kedua tangannya terangkat, membiarkan Seungwoo bergerak mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk di tangannya.

Seungwoo terdiam sejenak, berkonsentrasi mengeringkan kedua kaki Byungchan sambil berjongkok di hadapan lelakinya itu. Sebentar kemudian ia mendongak sambil menjawab, “Kakak kepikiran mau ngelakuin yang kamu suka hari ini. Mumpung _rut_ -nya belum dateng sepenuhnya dan Kakak masih sadar. Mau?”

Pandangan mata Byungchan meredup. Mumpung dia baru saja mandi dan tadi sempat bersih-bersih walaupun tidak kepikiran akan ditawari seperti ini oleh Seungwoo.

“Mau...” lirihnya. Siapa yang akan menolak ditawari begitu? “Mau lidah Kakak... Mau dibikin enak, mau nyenengin Kakak juga...” Matanya terpejam sejenak karena belum apa-apa ia sudah membayangkan betapa enaknya jilatan Seungwoo di lubangnya. _Fuck_. “Alpha...” desahnya pelan.

Seungwoo buru-buru melemparkan handuk yang dipegangnya ke sudut kamar mandi dan menarik Byungchan keluar.

Tawa Seungwoo terdengar renyah di telinga Byungchan walaupun agak kabur karena telinganya terasa berdengung dibanjiri antisipasi. Seungwoo menertawakan Byungchan yang dengan antusias naik ke tempat tidur dan berbaring di sana. Kedua kakinya terbuka lebar, siap dilahap.

Tapi tawa Seungwoo memudar begitu bau Byungchan yang sangat menyenangkan menguar dari antara kedua kakinya. Ia memotong habis jarak di antara mereka berdua ketika matanya menangkap cairan bening yang meleleh lolos dari lubang omeganya itu.

“Byungchan,” panggil Seungwoo sambil menarik laci nakas terbuka. “Angkat tangan, Sayang. Pegangan headboard, ya”

Mata Byungchan terbelalak. Lenguhan yang muncul dari kedua bilah bibirnya dan slick yang keluar semakin deras adalah reaksi otomatisnya. Ia gemetar saat mengangkat satu tangannya ke arah headboard.

“Dua-duanya, Sayang,” tegur Seungwoo tajam, kini di tangannya ada dua pasang borgol besi yang berkilat terkena pantulan cahaya kamar. Byungchan semakin gemetar. Bibirnya mencebik karena ia juga ingin menyenangkan Seungwoo, ingin mengulum kejantanan Seungwoo sambil memijat bagian yang tidak bisa masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Karena milik Seungwoo memang sedemikian tebal, dan panjang, dan—

“Byungchan,” mendengar nada suara Seungwoo yang semakin tidak sabaran membuat Byungchan refleks mengangkat sebelah lagi tangannya, kini dua-duanya erat menggenggam headboard di atas kepalanya.

Dingin yang familiar kini sudah melingkupi kedua pergelangan tangannya, matanya sayu memandang Seungwoo yang kini sedang melucuti kenaannya.

Tapi sumpah Byungchan frustasi, bukankah tadi Seungwoo yang sedemikian nggak sabaran? Kenapa sekarang ia begitu santai melepaskan pakaiannya?

Byungchan hanya bisa pasrah melihat sedikit demi sedikit kulit putih Seungwoo yang terkuak seiring denga satu demi satu kancing bajunya terbuka. Ketika kemeja itu akhirnya lepas rasanya sebagian kewarasan Byungchan juga ikut lepas.

Gemerincing ikat pinggang yang terlepas tautannya juga membuat tubuh Byungchan semakin panas dingin. Setau dia, Seungwoo yang sedang rut, kenapa jadi dia yang tubuhnya panas seperti ini?

Byungchan tahu Seungwoo ternyata sengaja menggodanya ketika kedua tangannya memegang _waistband_ celananya, namun matanya tajam menatap Byungchan, senyum meremehkan tersungging di bibirnya. “Udah basah banget ya pasti, sayangnya Kakak? Nungguin?”

Seakan memberi jawaban, lubang Byungchan berkedut dan cairan dengan aroma yang semakin pekat kembali merembes. Ketika akhirnya celana Seungwoo meluncur menuruni kaki panjangnya, Byungchan refleks menarik tangannya. Ia berniat menarik Seungwoo agar segera menuju ke arahnya, lupa bahwa kini kedua tangannya ada sepenuhnya dalam kendali yang lebih tua dan tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. “Kakak...” panggilnya lemah.

Seungwoo masih sempat-sempatnya duduk di tepi tempat tidur dan mencondongkan tubuhnya, menghadiahi yang lebih muda dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan di bibir dan pipinya. “Mau apa, Sayang? Ngomong yang jelas biar Kakak bisa kabulin.”

Byungchan menggeliat. “Mau lidah Kakak...”

Seungwoo menjilat bibir Byungchan pelan. Si sialan memang. “Begini?”

Byungchan menggeleng frustasi. “Di bawah....”

Tangan Seungwoo terjulur dan jemarinya ringan menyentuh ujung kejantanan Byungchan, “ di sini?”

Byungchan menjejakkan kakinya, “Nggak di situ! Mau di lubang aku. Mau Kakak jilatin lubang aku, mau lidah Kakak masukin aku, mau Kakak jilatin slick punyaku...” napasnya terengah-engah di ujung kalimatnya, setetes air mata hampir saja lolos saking frustasinya.

Seungwoo tersenyum puas mendengar permohonan kekasihnya itu. “Sepongin punya Kakak juga ya,” perintah Seungwoo sambil memberikan satu jilatan terakhir di sudut bibir Byungchan.

Tanpa menunggu afirmasi ia memposisikan diri di atas tubuh Byungchan. Kedua tangan dengan jari-jemarinya yang panjang erat mencengkeram pinggul yang lebih muda. Ia menatap dengan penuh kepuasan bagaimana bercak merah dengan segera muncul di kulit putih itu. Indra pendengarannya menikmati desahan yang muncul dari bibir Byungchan akibat kekuatan tangannya.

Di bawahnya, Byungchan kesulitan menangkap kejantanan Seungwoo ke mulutnya karena kedua tangannya diborgol. Ia berusaha bergerak namun tidak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. “Kak...” rengeknya. “Mau kontol...”

Seungwoo tidak mengindahkan rengekan Byungchan, melainkan justru memindahkan tangannya ke bokong Byungchan dan memberikan remasan kuat yang tentu juga akan memberikan bekas kemerahan yang sama. Diberikannya satu jilatan panjang dari perineum ke lubang kenikmatan Byungchan yang berdenyut dan menguarkan aroma yang luar biasa menyenangkan itu.

Rengekan Byungchan semakin keras ketika ujung lidah Seungwoo memberikan satu jilatan singkat yang melesak masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

Akhirnya, **_akhirnya_** , Seungwoo menggunakan sebelah tangannya untuk mengarahkan kejantanannya ke mulut Byungchan, yang dengan segera disambut dengan rakus oleh yang lebih muda.

Kepala Seungwoo sejenak berputar karena enak, **_sumpah enak_** , sialan memang mulut Byungchan mampu memberikan kenikmatan sebesar itu baginya.

Byungchan hapal betul di mana titik paling sensitif punya Seungwoo, maka digunakannya lidahnya untuk memberikan jilatan keras di bagian bawah kepala penisnya. Punggung Seungwoo menegang nikmat. Cengkeramannya di bokong Byungchan mengencang.

Tidak mau kalah, ia memberikan jilatan-jilatan yang kotor di lubang Byungchan, diisapnya bagian antara lubangnya dengan buah zakarnya, membuat punggung Byungchan melengkung saking kaget dan enaknya. Membuat lenguhan yang keluar dari bibirnya semakin tinggi frekuensinya, yang mana getarannya mengirimkan gelombang kenikmatan demi kenikmatan melalui penis Seungwoo yang ada di dalam rongga mulutnya.

“Byungchan,” panggil Seungwoo. Byungchan menggeliat karena napas Seungwoo terasa hangat di bawah sana. Gumaman jawaban Byungchan sejenak membuat Seungwoo lupa apa yang akan dia katakan. “Kamu,” Seungwoo berucap satu patah kata sebelum kembali memberikan satu jilatan yang panjang dan dalam di sana, “basah banget buat siapa?” ia gunakan telunjuknya untuk mengitari tepian lubang itu.

“Kakh—Kakk,” Byungchan menjawab dengan mulut penuh karena ia tahu betul Seungwoo tidak akan suka kalau ia lepaskan kulumannya di sana. Seungwoo tersenyum puas.

“Iya kamu basah banget di sini,” Seungwoo menoleh dan mengusapkan mukanya ke paha Byungchan. “Kerasa nggak? Sebasah itu kamu, Sayang. Muka kakak penuh slick kamu. Wangi. Enak.” Kata-kata Seungwoo membuat Byungchan semakin terangsang.

Jari telunjuknya yang lain kemudian ia gunakan untuk mengitari ujung kepala penis Byungchan. Di sini pun juga sudah basah, basah, menguarkan bau yang sama memabukannya. “Yang ini, juga basah buat Kakak?”

Byungchan mengangguk kencang, membuatnya tersedak panjang yang sebelumnya hampir menyentuh tenggorokannya. “Mau keluar, Sayang?” ibu jari Seungwoo mengusap ujung penis Byungchan lembut. Byungchan mengangguk lagi, kali ini lebih pelan. Seungwoo menunduk dan menjilat lubang pelepasan Byungchan lembut. “Keluar sambil Kakak jilatin ya.”

Byungchan menjawab dengan memberikan kejantanan Seungwoo jilatan yang lebih antusias, ingin memberikan kenikmatan yang sama besarnya bagi kekasihnya. Posisinya memang menyulitkan tapi kepalanya ia angkat agar milik Seungwoo bisa keluar masuk dengan cepat di rongga mulutnya.

Seungwoo tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memakan Byungchan dengan lebih rakus lagi. Ia bergantian antara menjilat tepian lubang itu dari luar atau berusaha memasukkan ujung lidahnya kesana, memberikan tekanan ekstra agar jilatannya menjadi semakin kerasa terasa oleh yang lebih muda.

Seungwoo menggunakan dua jari telunjuknya untuk melonggarkan lubang Byungchan dan memberikan satu jilatan yang keras, ujung lidahnya berhasil masuk ke dalam dan segera ia gunakan untuk menjilat dinding anal Byungchan.

Kedua kaki Byungchan bergantian menjejak dan membuat sprei mereka berantakan, tubuhnya menegang dan punggungnya melengkung terangkat dari tempat tidur, dan dia keluar, membasahi leher dan dada Seungwoo.

Menyadari Byungchan sudah tidak punya kekuatan untuk memberi kenikmatan kepadanya, Seungwoo bangkit dari posisinya dan menggunakan tangannya yang berlumur slick Byungchan untuk memainkan batangnya sendiri. Lima kocokan dan cairannya membasahi muka lelakinya.

Seungwoo tersenyum melihat pipi, hidung, dan terutama, bibir Byungchan, terhiasi putih dari miliknya.


	2. Chapter 2

Rasanya belum begitu lama ketika Byungchan tertidur sambil Seungwoo mengusap tubuhnya dengan lap yang dibasahi air hangat. “Mumpung masih sempat,” jawab Seungwoo lembut, meskipun napasnya yang terengah dan mukanya yang semakin memerah menunjukkan kalau rut kekasihnya itu sudah semakin mendekat, ketika Byungchan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak keberatan tidak bersih-bersih sekarang. “Nanti dikotorin lagi, ya. Tapi sekarang bersihin dulu,” katanya tadi sambil mengusap lembut pergelangan tangan Byungchan yang memerah bekas borgolan.

Rasanya baru beberapa menit ia tertidur namun sekarang tubuhnya dilingkupi hawa panas yang menggairahkan, dan—uhh, ia merasakan kedua pangkal pahanya basah dan licin. Sambil mengumpulkan kesadaran yang masih tercecer barulah ia menyadari kalau panas yang dirasakan berasal dari tubuh di belakangnya, yang kini tengah memeluknya erat, napas hangat menyapu tengkuknya, dan kejantanan bergerak di antara kedua pahanya.

Byungchan refleks merapatkan kakinya, slick mulai mengalir keluar dari lubangnya, menambah daerah sekitar pahanya jadi semakin basah lagi.

Dipejamkannya mata, menikmati friksi yang timbul dari gerakan yang dilakukan Seungwoo. Wajahnya ia benamkan ke bantal. Enak, begini saja enak, terasa bagaimana kepala penis Seungwoo bergerak dari antara bokongnya, menyentuh lubangnya, menyenggol kedua buah zakarnya, dan terus maju di antara kedua pahanya hingga menyentuh penis Byungchan yang semakin menegang.

Dirasakannya jilatan pelan dari arah tengkuk ke telinganya. Byungchan bergidik nikmat. “Tidur nyenyak barusan?” bisik Seungwoo tepat di telinganya. Belum sempat dijawab ia lanjut berbisik, kali ini dengan hembusan napas yang lebih terasa panas, “enak tidur habis Kakak jilat lubangnya? Habis mulutnya dipake bikin punya Kakak enak?”

Byungchan kehilangan kekuatan untuk menjawab, karena Seungwoo dengan tiga jarinya sekaligus dengan cepat memasuki lubangnya, tergesa-gesa membuatnya siap. Rutnya sudah benar-benar datang, sudah tidak tersisa lagi kesabaran untuk memperlakukan Byungchan dengan pelan-pelan. _Not that Byungchan wants slow, anyway_. Karena dia dengan semangat melengkungkan punggungnya, memudahkan jari-jari panjang itu masuk dan membuka jalan untuk yang lebih enak lagi nanti.

“ _Look at you. Look at you arching your back so beautifully for me_. Kamu tau nggak kamu keliatan kayak gimana sekarang di mata aku?” Seungwoo melesakkan tiga jarinya hingga seluruh buku-bukunya terkubur di tubuh Byungchan.

“ _So needy, so needy for me_. Udah siap banget aku masukin, lubang udah basah banget siap buat aku, wangi banget karena precum aku nempel di paha kamu. Iya?”

Byungchan memutar kepalanya, sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mendekatkan kepala Seungwoo dan menautkan bibir mereka berdua dalam ciuman yang dalam. Byungchan berusaha menyampaikan desperasinya dalam setiap lumatan bibirnya. “Kak...,” ujarnya tertahan, “udah siap dimasukin...”

Seungwoo menjawab permintaan Byungchan dengan mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, menimbulkan suara basah yang kotor dan menggairahkan, kemudian menarik tubuh kekasihnya hingga telentang.

Ia memosisikan diri di antara kedua kaki Byungchan, berlutut, tatapan matanya tajam menikmati kekasihnya yang tergolek dengan begitu indah di bawahnya. Presensi seorang Han Seungwoo di atas Byungchan begitu mengintimidasi dengan seluruh lebar bahu serta otot yang menghiasi tubuhnya. Satu tangannya bebas di sisi tubuhnya sedangkan yang satu lagi menggenggam kejantanannya yang begitu tegang, basah, dan merah.

Jari-jarinya panjang dan lentik melingkupi diameter ketebalannya.

Disuguhi pemandangan seperti itu, mata Byungchan berputar, mulutnya terbuka dan lidahnya terjulur karena ia sudah tidak punya kendali lagi atasnya. Kakinya terbuka semakin lebar, mempersembahkan tubuhnya untuk dipakai sepuasnya oleh Alpha-nya.

Seungwoo merendahkan tubuhnya, digenggamnya kejantanannya dan ia masukkan kepala penisnya memasuki bagian bawah Byungchan yang telah berkedut menanti. Cairan demi cairan bening terus menyeruak keluar dari sana.

Seungwoo memasukkan hanya ujungnya saja. Rutnya memang sudah masuk sepenuhnya dan ia punya hasrat untuk mengisi tubuh Byungchan penuh-penuh segera, tapi masih terlintas dalam benaknya untuk menggoda Byungchan.

Byungchan bergerak gelisah di bawahnya. Otot lubang kenikmatannya sengaja ia kencangkan, membujuk Seungwoo untuk memasukinya lebih dalam lagi. Tapi Seungwoo tetap bergeming.

Jengkel, Byungchan mengambil inisiatif dan melengkungkan tubuhnya semakin jauh, membabat habis jarak antara bokongnya dengan pangkal kemaluan Seungwoo. Napasnya lega begitu dapat ia rasakan penuh-penuh panjang kemaluan Seungwoo di dalam tubuhnya.

Meski tidak bertahan lama.

Karena sedetik kemudian Seungwoo yang mencengkeram pinggangnya kuat-kuat dan menarik keluar lagi kejantanannya, sebelum akhirnya dilesakkan lagi dalam-dalam satu hunjaman panjang.

Napas Byungchan tersengal, “Alpha...” lirihnya tercekat. Sadar betul kekuatan sepatah kata itu bagi yang lebih tua.

Seperti ada tombol _switch_ , tempo gerakan Seungwoo langsung meningkat. Lirih suara Byungchan yang memanggilnya, seolah memberikan Seungwoo kuasa penuh atas hidupnya. _Satu kata_ , dan Seungwoo dipenuhi insting primal untuk memberikan kenikmatan dengan brutal bagi keduanya.

Tangannya bergerak cepat memberikan remasan kuat di bokong, paha, pinggang, dan dada Byungchan. Semuanya ia lakukan sambil bergerak dengan _animalistic_ ke dalam tubuh Byungchan.

Matanya memerah, ada suara geraman yang bergemuruh dari dalam dadanya. Seluruh dirinya dipenuhi hasrat untuk mengklaim omeganya.

Maka Seungwoo pun tunduk, ia bergerak menyusuri torso Byungchan dengan bibir dan lidahnya, meninggalkan jejak merah keunguan sepeninggalannya, menuju satu titik di jugular Byungchan, di mana ada tanda gigitannya di sana, _and bites hard_.

Byungchan menggelinjang. Dua serangan sekaligus di dua titik paling sensitif dalam tubuhnya, karena Seungwoo sama sekali tidak menurunkan kecepatan genjotannya di dalam tubuh Byungchan. “Ahh—Alpha—“

Seungwoo _growls_.

“That’s how you like it, huh?” Seungwoo meremas bokong Byungchan yang bergetar seiring dengan tempo gerakannya. “Pounded by your Alpha,” tangannya bergerak menuju paha Byungchan. “Kaki dibuka lebar-lebar.” Ia jatuhkan satu tamparan di paha putih itu. “Merah semua karena aku.” Satu tamparan itu tanpa disangka membuat Byungchan terisak karena terlampau enak, membuat lubangnya semakin mengetat, yang kemudian membuat Seungwoo semakin kehilangan kewarasan dan semakin cepat dalam menghunjamkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh Byungchan.

Byungchan _choked a sob_ , “mau knot—“ ujarnya dengan sisa-sisa kewarasannya.

“ _Of course you do,_ ” Seungwoo spits out, mengeluarkan penisnya dari dalam tubuh Byungchan, susah, karena otot Byungchan di bawah sana seolah protes tidak mau melepaskan. Dimiringkannya tubuh Byungchan dan kembali dimasukinya kekasihnya itu dalam satu lesakan dalam.

“Yes. Here, take my knot. I’m going to fucking breed you full _you’ll be round with my pups_ ,” Seungwoo menggeramkan kata-kata itu sambil pangkal kejantanannya mulai membentuk knot. Byungchan hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara-suara tidak koheren karena semua titik sensitifnya disentuh dan dikenai friksi dengan sempurna. Tangan Seungwoo meremas dada Byungchan. “Your chest will be filled with milk for my pups, and for me, I’m the one who will suck on them all night. God, imagining you with round belly, huge tits, fuck. You’ll look so fucking beautiful.”

Byungchan menjawab dengan serangkaian kata seperti, “yes, please,” atau “mau, Alpha...” _he’s totally blissed out_. Penisnya mengalirkan precum tanpa henti. Sekujur tubuhnya merah dengan beberapa bercak dengan warna yang lebih gelap di sana sini. Indah, sangat indah.

Satu sentakan kecil dari Seungwoo untuk memantapkan posisi knotnya di dalam tubuh Byungchan, Byungchan merasakan semburan-semburan hangat membanjiri tubuhnya, dan Byungchan _keluar_. Tubuhnya tersentak-sentak pelan dan tangan Seungwoo lah yang menahan tubuhnya agar tidak menjauh dan cedera karena tarikan knot yang mengikat tubuhnya.

Tremor kecil melanda Byungchan sambil ia turun dari orgasmenya.

Setengah sadar, ia merapatkan tubuhnya ke belakang, menikmati bagaimana Seungwoo masih keluar di dalam tubuhnya.

Hangat, Byungchan suka. Bagian favoritnya adalah ketika sperma Seungwoo merembes mengaliri paha dalamnya, meskipun beberapa di antaranya terhalangi jari Seungwoo yang kembali memasukkan cairan itu ke dalam tubuhnya, terkadang langsung ke dalam lubangnya di bawah, terkadang ia bawa dan sodorkan jarinya yang berlumuran campuran cairan mereka berdua di depan bibir Byungchan.

Masih ada waktu sebelum akhirnya knot Seungwoo mengempis, jadi mereka berdua tertidur.

Seungwoo terbangun lebih dulu dan melihat bagaimana sebagian penisnya masih ada di dalam tubuh Byungchan. Dengan satu tangan dikocoknya bagian yang ada di luar dan kembali dimasukinya tubuh Byungchan.

_Ronde kedua dimulai_.

* * *


End file.
